An axial rolling bearing of the pre-cited type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,828 which rolling bearings are often used in converters of automatic transmissions. Under certain operating conditions, the so-called shaft-locating disc lifts off the rolling elements with the result that, the bearing being open, the cage and the disc are displaced radially, excentric to the axis. It is only on commencement of rotation in the operating state that the axial rolling bearing regains its central position. Thus, the bearing is additionally loaded and can undergo premature wear.